


Let Us Raise From The Dust

by DemiArk21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled!Tommyinnit, Family Dynamics, Friendly!Dream, Gen, Hybrid!Tommyinnit, No shipping, OFC is a child!, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit gained a little sister! AU, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged!Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiArk21/pseuds/DemiArk21
Summary: Everything was going as planned.Tommy forced himself to not react when Tubbo exiled him. Dream watches, his frown hidden by the porcelain mask he wore. Even if this is part of the plan, to see friendship falling part cause guilt to bubble in the Admin chest."Are you sure?" "Yes, Dream. Everything is going according to plan." Dream stared at the boy, able to register the pain and betrayed in the other eyes before sighing, opening his comms."Drista? Yeah, it just happen. Is the server ready for him? And does she know about the newcomer?"ORTommy realize along the way the Wilbur was right when he saw Tubbo slowly losing his mind to the power he has and decided to do something and accidentally acquired a little sister in the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & Original Female Character (s), Drista & Original Female Character, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil Watson & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going as planned.
> 
> Tommy forced himself to not react when Tubbo exiled him. Dream watches, his frown hidden by the porcelain mask he wore. Even if this is part of the plan, to see friendship falling part cause guilt to bubble in the Admin chest.
> 
> "Are you sure?" "Yes, Dream. Everything is going according to plan." Dream stared at the boy, able to register the pain and betrayed in the other eyes before sighing, opening his comms.
> 
> "Drista? Yeah, it just happen. Is the server ready for him? And does she know about the newcomer?"
> 
> OR
> 
> Tommy realize along the way the Wilbur was right when he saw Tubbo slowly losing his mind to the power he has and decided to do something and accidentally acquired a little sister in the way.

Everything was going as planned.

Tommy forced himself to not react when Tubbo exiled him. Dream watches, his frown hidden by the porcelain mask he wore. Even if this is part of the plan, to see friendship falling part cause guilt to bubble in the Admin chest. Tommy walks away from the podium, ignoring the shouts from his friends(?) as he left. Dream immediately excuses himself, pulling out his Ender Pearls and teleport away. He already sends Tommy the coordinates and he needs to be there before the boy did.

*******

Tommy was already at their meeting spot when Dream arrived, causing him to sighs in relief.

"Are you okay?"

The Hybrid nodded, a forced smiles pull on his lips as he took a few steps toward the other. "I'm fine." The Admin knows he was lying. Even though everything was planned, he could not help but felt worried for the other.

"Anyway, big man!" He smirked, a pair of feathery red wings flapped behind him - whether, in excitement or nervousness, the Admin is not sure- and he pumped a fist toward the sky.

"It is time for the next step to my BIG BRAIN PLAN!" Dream couldn't resist to rolls his eyes at the self-praise and scoffed playfully.

"Big brain plan? Sure, burn down George's house and then convince everyone it was a big enough crime for you to be exile." Dream mutter and Tommy gasps.

"It is a genius plan! And it works because I planned it all!"

"Pretty sure it works because I decided to threaten Tubbo." Tommy starts cursing a storm at that, babbling about how he is a brilliant actor and how his plan is better than any of Dream's plan, causing the other to shake his head in amusement.

"Seriously, though. It is time for the second part of the plan!" Dream stared at the boy in front of him, worried still gnaw at his heart at what he was supposed to do.

"Are you sure?" "Yes, Dream. Everything is going according to plan!" Dream stared at the boy, able to register the pain and betrayal in the other eyes before sighing, opening his comms.

"Drista? Yeah, it just happens. Is the server ready for him? And does she know about the newcomer?"

Tommy looks a little curious. "She?" He repeated and Dream turned to look at him. "Drista's only has one person in her server because it was newly made and they are still testing everything out. So far, only Ashley- the sole occupant of the server- seems to be interested in the server. Drista is interested but she is busy helping out her other friends. "Dream explained and Tommy nodded.

"How old is Ashley?" Tommy suddenly asks and Dream repeated the question to Drista through his comm. And Dream couldn't be more thankful for his mask when he heard Drista answer along with a few more explanations on Tommy's new neighbor. "She is 10 years old and uh...." Dream stared at Tommy, wondering whether he should tell the blonde about the newly received information on Ashley from his sister. "What? What is it?" Tommy asks, causing the man to clear his throat before continue. "She is a descendant of the Dev, Tommy." Tommy's eyes widened, mouth gaped as he stared at the Admin in shock and disbelief. "...Please, behave. Even if she still a child, the fact that she is the descendant of the Dev meant that she is not someone you can take lightly."

Tommy nodded, gulping. He heard stories from Philza before, about the Developers. Their abilities surpass the Admins and they mostly prefer to live in a server with a low population just to not attract much attention to themselves. Philza had told Tommy that he only encounter a Dev once during his time as a Hardcore player. The Dev Philza had described was a middle-aged woman with a pair of ram horns and wearing a long white dress, with a mark of a Dev on her neck. She had blessed him with the title of the Angel of Death, thus, granting him a long and almost infinite amount of life. Wilbur had sung a song to him, when he was a child (he refused to be acknowledged as a child, he is a BIG MAN now!), about the Dev, when Tommy asks about them from Wilbur, for he was always curious about the people they believe to exist but never met. Wilbur had sung a song that sang by everyone as if to praise the Dev.

They raise their hands to the sky

And diamonds rain from the clouds

Pure golden flowers, bloom everywhere

And bless those who sang this song

For they will be listening

For they will be watching you

Dream was quiet, watching Tommy and waited for him to finish. "Do you still want to go?" Tommy immediately tenses up. He took a deep, shaky yet calming breath, before nodding. "Yes. I already dig out my grave. I might as well lay in it."

~~But the truth is that Tommy is terrified~~. He is going to meet a Dev for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry if this chapter is too short or too hard to understand. This is my first time writing a story! English is not my primary language so please forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Im very excited yet nervous to share this story of mine! Please, leave me a comment so I could improvise myself


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens a couple of days before Tommy's exile, to introduce Ashley. Just in case anyone wonder, Ashley is a descendant of Developers or Dev. Developers held a higher position than Admins. Sadly, there are only a few of them known to the world and most of the Developers prefer to stay hidden and not interact with anyone. Ashley has the abilities of a Developer, but she is not a pure blood Developer, a mix blood which is not rare between the Developers themselves. She is Cat Hybrid, which granted her sharper senses, huge agility and speed. Also, she cannot take any fall damage (due to her cat gene, she always seem to land on her feets). Her abilities as a Developers will slowly shows in the chapters. Now, onto the story!

A small figure could be seen sitting at the beach, wind gently blew and ruffles her black hair. A pair of fluffy black cat ears rested on top of her head and her tail lazily wags behind her as she stares at the sunset, a small smile plaster on her face as she took another bite from her cookies. However, if there was anyone else with her, they would have realized the loneliness shown in her eyes.

"Ashley?" A voice snapped the little girl out of her thoughts. She turned around, smiling widely when she saw her friend and the Admin of the server. "Drista, hi!" She greeted, patting the spot next to her and Drista immediately sat down. The blonde girl sighs as she removed her mask and toss it tiredly to the ground. "Tough day?" Ashley question with sympathy, to which the other answered with a nod. Drista turned to look at the ravennete, forest green orbs met molten gold ones.

"I couldn't believe how much work it took just to secure a connection to another server!" Drista complained and Ashley chuckles at that. "Don't Dev have any work that made them tired?" Ashley hummed at that question, handing Drista some cookies. "Well, our responsibility includes making sure not Admin are misusing their powers… And heard to what the world has to grieve…Or the residence at least." Drista took a bite of her cookies at that. "How does that works?" Ashley pull out her comm, waving it to Drista's face. "Comm works differently for us Dev. That is all I can say. It is mentally exhausting but satisfying."

The two friends continue to sit there, watching as the Sun completely gone, and the skies darken, stars scattering above them and the Moon being the main source of light. "…I'm bringing someone to this server?" Ashley lifted a curious brow at that. "Oh? That was quite rare. Pretty sure you were dead set on not to bring anyone until you have maintained a stable connection with other well-known Admin." Drista knows Ashley long enough to identify the little girl was curious and excited at the aspect of meeting new people. 'She was forced to grow mature far too fast, due to her bloodline and status.' Drista thought briefly, feeling anger and pain for the truth in her thoughts.

She stares at the little girl beside her, still looking at her and waiting for an answer. Ashley is still a child, no matter how strong the girl is and no matter what duties she has to carry out. She still a child, who barely knows how to be one, or how it felt to have a family or getting spoiled by others. That is one of the many reasons why Drista was so happy that the young Dev didn't hide or disappear after their accidental meeting. Instead, Ashley decided to build a medieval cabin for them both to live in. "Drista?" She snapped out of her thought, looking at her friend who was tugging on her sleeves with concern.

"Sorry. The person that going to join the server is from my brother's server. His name is TommyInnit. And you kinda could say he is a refugee?" Ashley's eyes widened at the name. "TommyInnit? Thomas Minecraft?" Drista froze when Tommy's real name slipped out of the other's lips. "You know him?" Ashley nodded, still frowning. "He is quite loud, but not in a bad way. I like him. He and his family often sing to my kind. It has been a long time since they did though, because of the..."She drawls over her words, pondering what the better way to describe the server's issues. "...Situation, in the Esempe." The Dev said, purposely avoided to use the word 'War'.

"Are you okay with him joining the server then?" Ashley smiles at the blonde. "I don't mind. He is really fun to have around. Besides, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Ashley said as they both stood up. "…We should get a proper dinner, though. I'm starving." The ravennete quickly added and Drista laughed, as they head back to their shared home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for those who read this stories! Very much appreciated! Thank you for the bookmarks and kudos!
> 
> This is pretty much how Ashley looks like but with black cat ears and tail (cause I'm bad at describing):
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425942077235187546/
> 
> And this is how Drista's and Ashley's cabin looks like (Credit to the creator!)
> 
> https://masikoin.onrender.com/cottagecore-minecraft-house-interior-vanilla.html


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TommyInnit just logged in.
> 
> OR
> 
> Tommy joins Drista's server for the first time and meet Ashley.

Drista and Ashley were waiting patiently for Tommy at the world respawn point. The two girls were farming when Drista received a call from Dream, causing the blonde to immediately drag Ashley to the area they were currently standing at. "His plan was consists of getting himself exiled?" Ashley repeated Drista's words in disbelief. The blonde was explaining Tommy's plan to Ashley while waiting for him. "Yeah. It is the only way to see who is on his side and sh- stuff." Drista explaining, almost let out a curse in front of the younger girl who nodded in understanding. 

"And Tubbo didn't hesitate to exile him…Under a small number of threats and peer pressure from Dream…" The Dev shook her head in disbelief. "How far had he fallen? Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, for Heaven's sake." Ashley mutters underneath her breath. She still remembers when she was younger, she often heard Tommy and Tubbo singing praises for her kind together. Sometimes, whenever he was hanging out with Tommy's family, they will sing together and Ashley will smile, humming along with them.

"I shouldn't have closes my comm." She suddenly said, gaining Drista's attention. "What?" The ravennete turns to her friend, a look of pure guilt plaster on her face. "I closed my comm, on that server because I thought they deserve times to mourn for Wilbur without me looming and hearing every single word. I thought that I should give them some privacy…" She sighs, staring down at her feet. "An idiotic move… I shouldn't have close my comm... I should have listened to every word, even if it is full of sadness or remorse… I just abandoned them." Drista frowned at the young Dev."Ash…You didn't abandon anyone." Drista started. But before she could say anything else, they heard a loud 'ping!' coming from their respective comms. 

**TommyInnit just logged on**

Almost instantly, lights flicker in the middle of the spawn area, forming into a humanoid shape before disappearing into the thin air, revealing Tommy standing there. He is wearing his trademark white and red shirt with blue jeans, a wide grin pulled on his lips when his eyes landed on Drista. "How do you do, Drista?" The blonde girl smirked underneath her mask. "My day will go better if you won't shout into my ears. Hello, child." 

Tommy begins shouting in protests and Drista was more than happy to join in the shouting contests, egging Tommy over and over again while Ashley giggles behind her hands. Finally, they both stopped, panting and gasping for air. Tommy turns to look at the little girl standing beside Drista, surprise to see her. He knows about her existence on his friend's server but he thought that she will avoid meeting him. But there she was, standing right beside Drista, with a relaxed posture. His eyes immediately went to the fluffy black ears on her head and the tail that was swaying behind her.

He knows he should hold back his tongue, but he couldn't resist. "She's a furry?" Drista's eyes widened comically while the ravennete look completely confused. "What's a furry?" "Nothing! Ignoring him! Don't look into your comms for the meaning!!" Drista glared at him and Tommy snorted, feeling a laugh bubbling from his chest before bursting from his lips. "Seriously, what's a furry?!" Ashley repeated and Drista cried in horror. "It's nothing!! Tommy, she's a kid! Literally!" Tommy was doubling over laughter when Ashley mutters something before taking out her comm, a screen appears right in front of her as she starts typing the word on the screen. Drista screamed in pure desperation, holding tightly onto the little girl from finishing. 

"No! No! No! No!" Drista shouted and Ashley cries out in confusion when the older girl shielded her eyes, dragging her away from the screen. "What is going on?!" Ashley shouted and Tommy was sobbing in between his peals of laughter, tears running down his cheeks as he rolls on the ground onto his back. 

-Time Skip-

Drista was still glaring at Tommy as the trio trudge through the forest to get to their cabin. Tommy was chuckling the whole time, rubbing the spot on his head where Drista hit him when he opened his mouth to explain to Ashley the meaning of 'Furry'. Speaking of Ashley, the little girl was walking right in front of him, humming ever so slightly. "So...Uh… You are a Hybrid?" Ashley glances at him, beams up, and nods. "Yeah, I'm a Cat Hybrid!" She explains with unhidden pride and he chuckles. 'Cute.' He thought, unable to comprehend the little girl right walking right in front of him is one of the most dangerous and powerful creatures to exist.

"You are a Dev, right?" She seems a little deflated at that, making him curious. Why would she seem happy and prideful over the fact that she is a Cat Hybrid but not at the fact that she is a Dev? "Yes and no. I'm not a PureBlood Dev, but I do have their abilities." He nodded at her short explanation, not wanting to ask more when Drista shot a look at him from her shoulder. "Where is your mark?" Ashley stopped, turning to fully look at him at that. "I hid it. My mark is far too easy to spot." Tommy felt like he should stop by then, especially when a pained glint show in her eyes.

They continue their tracks in awkward silence, no one dares to speak after the exchange. They reach the cabin pretty quickly and Drista immediately dragged him to the guest room that they had prepared for him after telling Ashley to take a bath. She pushed him into the room and locked the door, turning to him with a slightly angered look. "What with all your questions? Are you trying to make her felt uncomfortable?" She hissed quietly, trying not to raise her voice. "I…I got curious. I never met a Dev before, Drista! What do you expect? I have never seen one…And I never heard of anyone saying child being a Dev…A child that is far younger than us…" He whispers and Drista felt her anger slipped away. 

"...I shouldn't be mad at you…You were right. Ashley is the first Dev I ever met too…The fact that I befriended is crazy." Drista couldn't help but remember the first time she met Ashley. She almost loses her mind and stumbles over her words before kneeling to the ravennete. She remembers Ashley immediately pulled her back to her feet, slightly fluster from embarrassment and shock. "…But she still is a little girl, Tommy. And Ender, she never did get a chance to have a proper childhood." Sympathy bloom in both their hearts, for the little girl that was forced into adulthood and responsibilities of the world far too soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in a day! Phew...A little bit longer than the other chapter...Is that alright? 
> 
> Short summary of next chapter:
> 
> Ashley shows Tommy the power of a Developer.
> 
> And Tommy begin his training with Drista and Ashley watches.


End file.
